


honey baby (spoiled!)

by fairysoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Getting Together, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, Mention of alcohol, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Yearning, choi beomgyu - Freeform, i have a crush on the yeonjun in this fic, kai and jaemin are boyfriends because i said so, na jaemin - Freeform, they're in it but less so, trans girl yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysoob/pseuds/fairysoob
Summary: Through all his uncertainty as a college student and living with someone he is in love with, there are certain things he’s come to know as truths: the sky is blue, grass is green, he’s failing his history elective, and Yeonjun is beautiful.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	honey baby (spoiled!)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by a song of the same name by kali uchis (i religiously write to her music)  
> please enjoy!!!

Soobin glances at the time on his phone, _yikes._ They were supposed to meet up with the others for pre-gaming like an hour ago. This wasn’t just any regular pre-gaming either, Kai’s new boyfriend…J-something (all Soobin remembered was Kai showed him a picture of a handsome guy with surprisingly sharp teeth) was going to be there to meet them all for the first time. His phone buzzes on the couch cushions with continuous notifications from Kai asking about his whereabouts. 

**ur fav bff:** _r u taking so long bc u finally got the guts to confess :O … if u guys get engaged or something u gotta let me know since im gonna be best man ;) since we are besties !!_

_wait… who am i kidding? tyunnie knocked some sense into me this is YOU we r talking about lol -0-_

_anyways can u hurry up there’s gonna be nothing left for you two, gyu had a rough day so they’re going hard on the beers :3 n jaem wants to say hi!! love uuuu <3_

Soobin rolls his eyes and locks his phone again, fairly used to the younger’s antics at this point. Yes, he is a cliche with a crush on his roommate, 2 years strong, and it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Halfway through sophomore year his pea-sized brain thought maybe sharing an apartment together with Yeonjun would squash those feelings. There’s something about sharing a space that really lets you see someone for who they are- it’s not easy to keep up a perfect image of someone in your mind when you watch them stumble in from bars at 2 in the morning, kick their shoes off, and land face first on the couch. Living with someone lets you see the ugly parts of them too, exposes habits of leaving cups in the sink, or strange tangerine bulk buying (he’s seriously concerned Yeonjun might overdose on vitamin c). The continued pounding of his heart when Yeonjun is talking about a movie he just saw with a whole aforementioned tangerine in his mouth, puffing up his cheeks, proves that living together did nothing to stop his crush. Watching Yeonjun emerge from her room at 7am to make it to her 8am lectures, offering a sleepy smile to Soobin who (definitely didn’t) wake up early just to make the both of them some coffee, makes him fall a little deeper. Her usually defined jawline was always set soft by sleep and whenever he sat at their dinner table, watching the trajectory of her hand move from tousling up her pink bedhead, he’s never prepared for her reaching to give his face a quick ‘thank you’ squish. It made all the residual heartache worth it. Through all his uncertainty as a college student and living with someone he is in love with, there are certain things he’s come to know as truths: the sky is blue, grass is green, he’s failing his history elective, and Yeonjun is beautiful. 

Soobin’s head whips around when he hears a small crash sound from Yeonjun’s room, accompanied soon afterwards by a deep sigh. 

“Everything okay in there Junie?” 

Low muttering is the only response he gets, so Soobin sighs to himself and stands up, making his way to Yeonjun’s room. He knocks once to be polite, but knows he is allowed in, their habit of barging into each other’s rooms only worsened once they became roommates. Sometimes that meant Soobin crawling into Yeonjun’s bed in the middle of the night, when a particular nightmare came back to haunt him. Yeonjun always grabbed his waist like muscle memory and pulled him close to her. Sometimes she would rub soft circles on his back, well after his breathing has already calmed down. Other times it meant Yeonjun flinging his door open at 9am on a Saturday to announce she had made fresh squeezed juice and if Soobin didn’t get up he obviously doesn’t _really_ love her (he hates to admit it, but he rolls out of bed promptly). The thing about Yeonjun was that even at her lowest she shone, like the grandeur she was destined for could barely be contained in her body. Like the goodness in her is constantly on display and that’s why Soobin can’t look away. Living with her only intensifies the urges Soobin feels to just admire her, like there was a magnet put inside of him, made only for her. The pull in his chest never ceases, but he’s learned to love the pain. He never stood a chance. 

As he steps in, Yeonjun’s eyebrows immediately pinch in disgust, eyes looking him up and down, but they return to focus on his shoes. He figures the crash came from the knocked over chair by her desk, which seemed to succumb to the weight of her possible outfit options piled up on it. He knows as he stands there that Yeonjun is saying something to him but he just… can’t stop looking at her. Sitting on the floor in front of her floor length mirror, looking up at him, mascara wand in hand, she looks like a dream. He’s loved seeing how much more confident in makeup she’s gotten ever since starting to transition. The LED lights reflect her silver eye glitter, and the clear gloss on her pouty lips, and Soobin just can’t be sure if the pink on her cheeks is from the red tinted lights or if she finally used that new blush she got as a gift from Kai a few days ago. She’s got her favorite high waisted trousers on, with a red mesh shirt tucked in, her trademark fur coats and various eyeshadow palettes litter the floor around her (surely from indecision). His heart clenches when he sees she’s got the butterfly clips he bought for her scattered throughout her pulled back hair, blue, yellow, and purple. He feels a whack on his leg. 

“Bin, are you gonna stare or help me with this? I _know_ I’m as pretty as a picture, but you have been super spaced out.” She pouts even further and bats her lashes for effect. Soobin thinks maybe he will float off again, before another well-timed whack pulls him back. 

“Hey! You’re lucky I didn’t start with the disaster that your outfit is right now. I’m so gracious and wonderful that I decided to tackle that last, aren’t I the greatest Soobinie?” 

Swallowing down the butterflies in his stomach that threaten to fly out his mouth, Soobin just nods stiffly and settles down on the floor next to her, trying to keep an appropriate distance so he doesn't suffer total cardiac arrest. 

He hopes to god he doesn’t sound as affected as he feels. 

“W-what uhm, am I supposed to be helping you with exactly?”

“Men,” Yeonjun rolls her eyes, “I need help with my mascara Bin, I got a smudge and need a big, strong Soobin to help me get the spot.” 

She giggles and starts to poke at Soobin’s belly, causing him to yelp and squirm around, knocking into her makeup bag. A couple eyeshadows spill out, adding to the mess on the floor. 

She hands him a makeup wipe and points to the spot under her eyebrow, a small, black line. Barely noticeable. 

“That’s all?” Soobin asks, genuine curiosity coloring his voice, “How come you didn’t just get it yourself?” 

Yeonjun just hums, shrugging her shoulders slightly, keeping her eyes trained on Soobin. He covers his pointer finger with the wipe and starts to gently pat and tug at the area with the smudge, careful not to disturb any of Yeonjun’s hard work. 

“You’re better at it.” Yeonjun answers simply.

“I bought you the wrong kind of makeup wipes last week, I really doubt I am.” Soobin responds, laughing a little at the memory of his own mistake. 

“Well, maybe I just wanted your help.” 

_Oh._ There goes the tightness in his chest. 

“I’ll always help you with anything, no matter how small,” he breathes out, “You know that, right?” 

The spot is long gone, he realizes, but his hand is still gently resting on the side of Yeonjun’s face. Usually by now one of them would start some banter, maybe bring up something about their classes or a weekend hangout they want to plan. No one is saying anything, though. Her eyes widen for a moment before she ducks her head, tucking a loose strand of cotton candy hair behind her ear. Soobin pulls his arm back, like he’s only just come back into his body. 

Unsure how to proceed, Soobin allows himself to be dragged into the living room by a smiling Yeonjun (though he’s not sure about what). She clears her throat

“We seriously need to clean up this outfit Binnie, if we’re going to this party together you can’t wear crocs.” 

Soobin almost missed the shoe diss, brain wrapping itself around the fact that Yeonjun used ‘together’. 

“Whaat?” he whines, choosing to focus on what’s easier for his heart, “what’s wrong with my shoes?”

Shaking her head in mock sorrow, Yeonjun pats his shoulder. 

“Everything Bin, everything.”

*

Stretching out his arms and back from sitting in the same spot for so long, he wonders when Yeonjun will finally be ready. She has been digging through his closet for what feels like ages, and he shudders to think of the state of his room currently. He knows there’s no use complaining about it though, Yeonjun always says hot girls are allowed to have messy rooms, and who is he to argue with the logic behind that. Finally he’s called into his room, since he was initially barred from entering in the name of ‘a good, honest surprise’. The selection on his bed, however, makes him want to turn back around. 

“Junie, I can’t.”

She clings onto his arm and slaps on her biggest kitty-eyes,

“Oh come onnn, you’ll look so good though.”

Soobin shakes his head, eyeing the destroyed black sweater she’s placed out onto his bed, of course paired with his skinniest jeans.

“I’m guessing you won’t have me wearing a shirt under that?” he questions, conscious of all the holes in the sweater and her usual fashion choices that push him out of his comfort zone. Soobin thinks of his trusty hoodies and track pants he’s leaving behind for this party. 

“Nonsense, I can’t have everyone ogling you when we go!” she leans in to his ear, “that’s my job, anyways.”

She throws back her head and lets out a laugh before going back to Soobin’s drawers to find an undershirt. Ears on fire, Soobin wonders if she realizes what she says to him sometimes. In conversations with his friends, with Gyu over lattes, Kai at the mall, or Taehyun in the study lounge, they’ve all assured him he’s got a chance. ‘Yeonjun looks at you with so much love, how could you not see that no one else receives that?’, they say and send him a reassuring smile. Being in love with someone so full of love is bittersweet, not to mention confusing. Yeonjun looks at everyone with golden eyes, how is the affection he’s shown any different? He’s hungry for whatever he can get though, every action that leaves him wondering if maybe there’s truth to his friends’ statements keeps the small flame of hope inside him ignited, gives him daydream fodder for long days at the library. Daydreams where he can freely reach for Yeonjun’s hand when they get street food late at night, or where they greet each other with a kiss after getting back from their afternoon classes. Dreams where Soobin is the first one Yeonjun locks eyes with in a crowd, pulling him by the hand to who-knows-where, dreams of being reflected in Yeonjun’s eyes. 

*

Finally she throws a shirt back that whacks Soobin in the chest. Thankful that he won’t be going to this party feeling as bare as the day he was born, he quickly changes his outfit to accommodate the new layer. 

Yeonjun looks up at him from where she’s been sitting on Soobin’s bed, appraising his whole look. Her lips settle into a fine line as she scans up and down, even making Soobin do a twirl. 

“Not bad, not bad” she starts, “There’s just something missing…” 

Soobin is starting to sweat under the weight of her gaze, not totally unused to Yeonjun’s attention, but being stared down by anyone would start to activate some anxiety. 

“I think you did a great job, Junie. Why don’t we-” before he can finish Yeonjun jumps up with a gasp. 

“Your _hair_ , Bin! Gimme a second.” She practically skips over to Soobin, clearly pleased with having solved whatever dilemma existed in Soobin’s outfit.

She grabs him by the shoulders, and with a loud _hmph_ , pulls him down practically to eye level to start tousling up his hair. Soobin can’t exactly see what she’s doing, but he really doesn’t care now that he’s so close he can smell a bit of the perfume she uses. Something musky, with jasmine and vanilla notes. He thinks he even smells their shared body wash, a shitty brand they get at the pharmacy store, but he likes knowing it's _theirs._ There’s something there too that just smells so Yeonjun. It’s divine. He doesn’t realize he’s been moving closer and closer until he feels a playful tug on his hair.

“Whatcha up to over there, Binnie?” He can practically see the grin he knows is plastered on her face right now. 

Immediately he takes a step back and straightens up. An awkward cough forces itself out of him and his mind begins to race with excuses for what he just did. Was that weird? Maybe she doesn’t care. Is Yeonjun mad at him? God, Soobin wants to slam his head against something. He swears he doesn’t have it this bad usually. He catches sight of his nails as his hands anxiously fidget with one another- the pastel purple color already beginning to chip. He hates when he feels like this, what feels like bordering on burdensome. 

“Hey,” he’s dragged out of his ruminating by a poke on his shoulder “I didn’t mean to upset you, is everything okay?”

The night she painted them last week was fairly innocuous he thinks, besides for the point when Yeonjun peered up at him after finishing painting his nails with her new polish. Just as Soobin was about to thank her, she said something that he’s been struggling to forget. 

“You have really pretty hands, did you know that Soobin?”

He barely choked out a thank you before Yeonjun excused herself to go work on some patterns for her sewing and design midterm. 

He thinks about how he looked at his hands later that night. The steam from his late night cup of coffee warmed his palms as he held them over it. The lavender color seemed bright contrasted with the all -black outfit he was wearing. Pretty is a good word for Yeonjun, but maybe not so much for Soobin. He doesn’t like drawing hordes of eyes, or letting everyone know he’s the most stunning one in the room. That’s Yeonjun’s job. He is more than content to be a part of the masses that look upon her fondly, Soobin doesn’t think he can be pretty like that. Yeonjun calls him pretty, but he knows that it’s just not the same way she can be pretty. He thinks about his chipped nail polish now- maybe it’s even out of pity. 

Soobin shakes his head, hoping the action might reset his thinking, dislodge the icky feeling from the front of his thoughts. 

“Yeah no, I’m fine,” he waves his hand as if to dispel Yeonjun’s concern “Just worrying about something really stupid.”

This doesn’t convince Yeonjun, far too familiar with her roommate. 

“Soobin,” she starts to frown “Nothing you’re worried about is stupid, please tell me?”

He knows she’ll hold it against him if he doesn't relent so he sighs, and as the air rushes out of him so does the truth. 

“Are you sure you want to go to the party with me?”

Yeonjun tilts her head, and looks affronted for the first time in the whole evening.

“What do you mean? Why would I not-”

“Because you’re too _you_ ,” he cuts her off “and I’m too me.”

Yeonjun pulls him to sit on his bed, pulling one of Soobin’s fidgeting hands into hers, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand as his eyes fill with tears. She waits for him to continue. Soobin feels like the words are spilling out of his mouth. 

“I just feel like it must be embarrassing for you to go to these parties with me. I mean, you’re so popular and so pretty and I’m a nobody who isn’t meant to be adored.” 

His body slumps forward a bit, weighed down with worry. He desperately wishes his mouth would stop moving. 

“I worry so much that I’m so small next to you, a nuisance, an obligation. That you feel like you have to go to these things with me.” 

Finally, he asks in a small voice

“Why do you even bother with me?”

He looks up, his blurry vision soon making out Yeonjun’s face, blotchy and wet with fresh tears too. Once they’ve made eye contact she pulls him into a hug. 

“Of course you’re you, Soobin, that’s why I love you.” She pulls back and grabs both sides of his face, her thumbs swiping at the delicate skin under his eyes. She gives him a watery smile. 

“Silly, silly boy, our friends told me you had it bad, but I didn’t know you were thinking anything like this.” 

Embarrassed by his words, Soobin tries to keep his eyes down and sniffles, willing himself to disappear. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice sounds muddled with emotion “I didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

“Nonsense,” Yeonjun quickly answers “Can you please look at me?”

Of course he can, Soobin glances up, and looks at her like he usually does. He doesn’t know what to call the gaze he’s on the receiving end of, but it’s warm. So warm he feels like burning up. He wants to look away again but he can’t, Yeonjun’s hands are locked around his face and she’s moved closer to him. He notices her ponytail has started to come undone, strands of hair falling around her face, and squashes the urge to tie it again it for her. 

“If you don’t want to go out tonight, I don’t want to either. If you changed your mind and instead you wanted to go to a street market, or bowling, to an arcade, doesn’t matter- I would go with you. Because I want to spend time with _you_ Soobin. I want to be seen with you, I want everyone at that party to know I arrived with you,” her thumbs caress his face “Don’t you get it?”

Soobin feels like there’s a hand twisting around in his gut. He wants to believe this is what he wants it to be, but it just sounds too good to be true. 

“But why me? I don’t get why...” 

Yeonjun squishes his face in her hands. 

“ _Because_ it’s you, Bin. Because I love you and you mean the world to me.”

Soobin stills. Something about that felt different. Yeonjun shoots him a soft smile. 

“Well,” he starts “I-”

Yeonjun moves her hands to his shoulders to shake them slightly. 

“You still aren’t hearing me, bunny. I said I _love_ you.”

Oh. 

“Oh,” Soobin couldn’t stop the smile that blooms on his face, even if he tried “I uh, love you too.” 

Yeonjun mirrors him with her own megawatt smile. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun grabs one of his hands and rests them on the bed between them “I know.”

Even though the both of them were just crying, Soobin doesn’t think he’s seen Yeonjun look this lovely before. She looks like she’s glowing, like a small sun, and he feels so lucky to see her like this. It feels like the room was filled with fresh air and he can finally breathe again. 

“Yeonjun, am I dreaming?”

“Hmm,” She giggles and shrugs, but there’s a new glint in her eye “Maybe.”

Yeonjun scoots so close their thighs touch and Soobin tucks some of her stray hair behind her ear, his fingers running across a few of her piercings. 

“Should I pinch you just to check?” Yeonjun’s eyes dart down low on Soobin’s face for a second “Or…?” 

Soobin’s hand works its way to the back of her head, his body feeling like he’s about to jump out of his own skin. 

“Please…” he breathes out, aware of Yeonjun’s hands snaking around his neck now. 

She moves so close their noses touch, and Soobin closes his eyes. Their breath mixes and he starts to lean in, willing himself to relax. After all this is something he’s wanted for years. All he feels is a small pinch on the back on his neck. He rolls his eyes and huffs, before they both break out into laughter. Yeonjun regains her composure quickly though and bats her eyelashes up at him. She used red mascara too, god, Soobin didn’t even notice that before. 

“It’s just that you didn’t really specify before,” she starts, her hands inching up Soobin’s arms to rest in their original spot “it sounded like you were asking for a pinch.” 

Soobin smiles to himself, typical Yeonjun taking any opportunity to tease him. He looks at her again. Her sparkling eyes looking him straight on, feeling the delicate pressure of her hands on him, and his eyes make their way down to her mouth, shiny with remnants of her gloss. 

He couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Yeonjun turns as pink as her hair and nods.

The first thing Soobin thinks of when their lips touch is how soft Yeonjun’s are. Like cotton candy on his tongue, kissing her was just as sweet. The both of them started off a little unsure and slow, not wanting to rush into this uncharted territory between them, but the pecks quickly deepen. When Yeonjun tugs his head into a more comfortable position for her is when it starts to heat up. He briefly wonders if her lipgloss is peach flavored as he gently bites and tugs on her bottom lip. Soobin feels his heart pound against his chest as Yeonjun moves from his mouth to his throat and he feels like he’s holding onto her for dear life. Soobin lets out a little sound he didn’t even know he could make when she starts to use her teeth, it was breathy enough to not be as embarrassing as it could have been, but he still can feel Yeonjun’s smirk against his skin. 

Unfortunately, as Yeonjun’s hand moves down to his hip, Soobin’s phone begins to ring, “Ugh.”

“Dang, bad timing.” Yeonjun remarks, flopping onto her back while Soobin fishes his phone out of his pocket. 

Hueningkai’s contact is plastered across his screen and Soobin takes a deep breath as he picks up the call. His younger friend’s words definitely sound slurred as he inquires as to his and Yeonjun’s whereabouts. Somewhere in the background he hears the familiar voices of his friends, and also one unfamiliar voice saying something about a taxi they’ve ordered. 

“Are you guys still coming?” 

Soobin looks down at Yeonjun. Of course she still looks perfect after they’ve made out. She blows some hair out of her face and he notices she’s been playing with the sleeve of his sweater. Noticing he’s stopped talking, she points at his phone and mouths ‘Who is that?’ and Soobin flashes his phone screen to her. After she hums in acknowledgement, he remembers he hasn’t answered Kai. 

“Are we still coming to the party…?” Soobin wonders outloud to prolong his time to answer while looking at Yeonjun, who only shrugs at him in turn. 

He considers it. Staying home is always reliable, and they could return to what they were doing pre-phone call. He also thinks about the look Yeonjun has put on, and dressed him in. How much fun they could have with their friends, interrogating Kai’s new boyfriend, and just spending time together. Yeonjun will make him carry her coat when they walk home, he knows this, but maybe this time they’ll hold hands too. Maybe he’ll kiss her while they dance to some awful pop song and everyone will know they are each other’s, but she’ll only be looking at him. Leaning down to place a small kiss on Yeonjun’s forehead he knows what he wants. 

“Yeah, the two of us will meet you there!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! i truly hope you found this as enjoyable to read as i did to write hehe  
> thank u also to my friends yuri and antek for supporting me and to my friend rhys for editing this :) your contributions have been very appreciated


End file.
